Words
by bowsandbeanies
Summary: ¿Por que dos palabras como 'te amo' son tan difíciles de decir? Badboy!Blaine. AU. Hay lenguaje adulto, escenas de adultos, se mencionan drogas y abuso físico y psicológico he ahí el Rated M.
1. Sinopsis

WORDS.

Summary: ¿Por dos palabras como 'te amo' son tan dificiles de decir? Badboy!Blaine.

* * *

**Sinopsis**:

Blaine Anderson es el chico más temido en Mckinley, cuando se une al glee club por haber peleado con el quarterback del equipo, Finn Hudson, conoce a Kurt Hummel, el unico gay declarado de Mckinley.

¿Blaine estará listo para dejar de ser el chico malo? ¿podrá dejar esa faceta junto a recuerdos que lo hacen sufrir día a día? ¿Kurt lo ayudara dejar el pasado atrás para ver que les tiene preparado el futuro?

* * *

Ese es un pequeño resumen de este lindo fanfic que se me vino a la mente comiendo, lol.

Ya sé super corto pero los capítulos serán largos, lo prometo.. bueno si tengo inspiración.

Hay lenguaje adulto, escenas fuertes (matrato) y eso.


	2. Chapter 1

Glee **no me pertenece** y por lo tanto tampoco me pertenecen los personajes *tristemente* :(( todo eso le pertenece a Ryan Murphy y a Fox.

* * *

Y aquí estoy en la oficina de Figgins esperando mi suspensión y todo por la culpa de Hudson.

-¿Saben por que están aquí, chicos? - dijo el profesor de español, no entiendo que esta haciendo aquí.

-¿Por pelear en la cafetería? - dijo con temor Finn, esto definitivamente no iba a ser algo bueno para 'el chico más popular de Mckinley'.

-Exacto.. ¿Me pueden explicar por que se estaban peleando? - dijo Figgins con un tono molesto.

-Es que Anderson comenzó a insultarme y yo.. - dijo Finn antes que Blaine lo interrumpa.

-En primera no te he insultado segundo yo no comencé absolutamente nada - dijo Blaine con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Me estas diciendo que yo comencé? Vamos Anderson nunca pelearía con un tipo como tu - dijo Finn defendiéndose.

-Lo que sea, chicos, el Director Figgins me dijo que yo me encargara de esto, y se que ninguno quiere salir perjudicado con una suspensión o eso - dijo Mr. Shue.

-Pero el comenzó -dijo Finn señalando al pelinegro sentado a lado suyo.

-No importa quien comenzó, Hudson, ahora Mr. Shue se encargara de que castigo van a tener - Dijo Figgins.

-Bueno chicos lo primero que deben saber es que esto no va a ser un castigo, quiero que lo disfruten.. - dijo Mrs. Shue hasta que fue interrumpido por el chico alto.

-Entonces.. ¿tenemos que disfrutar un castigo? - dijo Hudson.

-No, Finn es que no va a ser un castigo, mirenlo los dos de esta forma.. el glee club necesita más integrantes para las seccionales - dijo Mr. Shue sonriente.

-Osea que nos necesitan para vestirnos con tutús y cantemos canciones de madonna - dijo el pelinegro.

-No, Blaine escucha no se van a vestir con tales cosas y cantamos éxitos, buena música ¿entiendes? - dijo Mr. Shue.

Blaine le gustaba la idea de unirse al club glee, el amaba cantar, y si, sonaba un poco hipócrita decir eso del coro queriendo el cantar pero.. ¿que diría su padre si se enteraba?

Eso seria algo malísimo para el y su madre.

Era el tipo de padre que maltrata.

Su padre comenzó a golpearlo cuando era un niño por que estaba 'yendo por un mal camino' y su madre trato de ayudarlo pero ella no pensó que su esposo realmente la trataría mal.

El había intentado que su mamá lo denunciara pero siempre recibía un 'lo amo, aunque me haga esto, Blaine'.

Aunque el sabia que su madre lo apoyaría en esto del coro no podría dejar que por sus sueños su madre sufra.

-No sé, realmente no estoy seguro que se una buena idea..- dijo el chico alto.

-Finn, a ambos les ayudara por ser una tarea extraescolar - dijo Mr. Shue.

-Bien.. acepto estar en el glee club - dijo Finn sonriendo.

Mr. Shue sonrió - ¿Que dices, Blaine? - dijo mirando al chico.

* * *

super corto, lo sé :((


	3. Chapter 2

Glee **no me pretenece **y por lo tanto tampoco me pertenecen los personajes *tristemente* :(( todo eso le pertenece a Ryan Murphy y a Fox.

* * *

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, realmente quería unirme pero si me unia al glee club la iba a pasar mal mi madre y yo.. y si me daban un castigo sufririamos igual.

- ¿Blaine? - preguntó Mr. Shue sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Eh no sé... - dije apenado.

-Mira Blaine, tienes elección entre unirte al glee club o un castigo - dijo Mr. Shue.

Iba a sufrir en las dos cosas pero ¿y su madre?

Ella se pondrá feliz por la noticia de unirse al glee club, pero el no queria que su padre le haga daño.

Pero el iba a ser de todo para que su padre no se enterará además si iba a escoger entre el glee club o un castigo que duraría semanas o más y que afectaría en su conducta (realmente estaba muy baja pero siempre escondía todo eso o lo modificaba para que su padre no viera igual no le importaba mucho eso a su padre) elegiría lo que iba disfrutar y ayudaría en las materias.

-Elijo el glee club - dijo el chico.

-Muy Bien, chicos mañana comienzan - dijo el profesor de español sonriendo.

-Bien - dijo Finn.

Los dos chicos salieron de la oficina de el director Figgins, cada uno se fue por su lado.

Blaine estaba con una sonrisa que nadie notó..

Vio a Puck conversando con Santana, Ellos eran sus mejores amigos, los únicos que conocian realmente al chico de cabello rizado, ellos eran como sus hermanos, siempre que podían le decián que haga una denuncia y el siempre lo consultaba con su mamá pero siempre decía que no.

-Hey - dijo Puck sonriendo.

-Hola - dije con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Por qué tan feliz, Blaine? - preguntó Santana.

-me uní al glee club - dijo Blaine.

-Oh Dios, Blaine felicidades! sabemos que es tu sueño desde hace mucho tiempo - dijo Santana.

-No te dejaremos solo en esto - dijo Puck con una sonrisa esperen... ¿Qué significa eso?

-¿eh? - pregunto el chico de cabello rizado.

-¡Que nos uniremos también! - dijo Santana.

* * *

Están super cortos, i know :(( pero es para que vean un poco la vida de Blaine, Kurt en unos capítulos más aparecerá *tengan paciencia, ah*

¿ya vieron the end of twerk? yo lo ame asdfghjklñ.


	4. Chapter 3

-¿en serio? - pregunto Blaine.

-¡Si! tu sabes que tanto San como yo cantamos íncreibles - dijo Puck con una sonrisa.

-Y pasaremos más tiempo juntos - dijo Santana dando saltitos, eso no era típico de ella.

-San ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan cariñosa? - preguntó Puck tocándole la frente, como si estuviera enferma.

-Ustedes son mis mejores amigos y los que me apoyaron cuando mi familia me abandono.. - dijo Santana, algo que se me olvido contar es que Santana es lesbiana y que cuando su familia se enteró no duraron en echarla.. (y fue a vivir con puck) su padre pensaba que era demasiado aguantarle todo, sus malas notas, su actitud, desde ahi tuvo una actitud aún peor con todos.. bueno menos con nosotros - son como mis hermanos - dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-Santana se sigues hablando voy a llorar - dijo Puck con una voz graciosa haciendo como si estuviera a punto de llorar eso hizó que Blaine y la morena rián a carcajadas.

-¿Y cuando comenzamos? - dijo Santana.

-Mr. Schue nos dijo que mañana - dijo Blaine.

-¿nos dijo? - preguntó Puck alzando una ceja.

-Si.. Hudson también se unirá - dijo el moreno.

-Agh - gruño Santana, Finn y ella tuvieron algunos problemas..

-Bueno hay que preparar una canción, vamos Santana, adiós Blaine- dijo Puck.

-adiós Blaine - se despidió Santana.

-adiós, chicos - los vió irse, y se dirigió hacia su casillero.

Le tocaba matemáticas, odiaba esa materia (y al profesor) asi que decidio saltarse esa clase.

Fue hacia las bancas.

sacó un caja de cigarrillos de su pantalón, prendió uno, inhaló y exhaló, el olor lo relajó.

El quería irse a un lugar mejor junto a su madre y sus mejores amigos, pero eso era demasiado egoísta.

Santana y Puck después de la secundaria querían irse a Los Ángeles y su madre no se alejaría de su padre.

Yo quería ir a Nueva York pero no puedo dejar a mi madre aquí. sola. con él.

Desde pequeño quería irse a un lugar mejor, no que Ohio no sea un buen lugar, pero definitivamente no era para nada un lugar que quería vivir toda su vida.

El sabía que necesitaba rehacer su vida ahí, en la ciudad en donde los sueños se hacen realidad y el quería cumplir sus sueños, el quería crecer tanto como artista y como persona.

Cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le toca el hombro... era Santana.

-¡hey chico! ¿por qué estas aquí? - dijo Santana.

-¡hey San! estaba pensando.. - dijo el chico.

-¿En qué exactamente? - preguntó con curiosidad la morena.

- Ya sabes, en el fututo - dijo Blaine, hace algunos años el era peor que ahora, pero el sentía que no estaba haciendo nada bueno con su vida, aunque se comportaba así para que nadie le hable sabia que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. El quería que su madre se sienta orgullosa. y lo lograría.

- Blaine... - dijo Santana suavemente.

El estaba con la mirada baja y cuando la subió, vio a Santana que le daba una sonrisa comprensiva.

Era su mejor amiga, y sabía que ella lo comprendía, ella realmente entendía lo que le pasaba a Blaine, ella había vivido cosas duras como él. Desde pequeña igual que Blaine. Ella Tuvo que madurar igual que su amigo.

- ¿Sabes? no te puedes torturar con tus pensamientos, Blaine. Tienes que saber que tanto Puck como yo siempre estaremos para ayudarte, siempre contaras con nostros, si necesitas hablar siempre estaremos para ti, Blaine - dijo la morena.

Entonces sintió los brazos de Santana alrededor de él, lo estaba abrazando. El sin pensarlo correspondió el abrazo.


End file.
